Elizabeth Mason
by vampirewannaberiss
Summary: How did Elizabeth know what Carlisle could do for Edward? Did she ever have another love, other than Edward senior? Did Elizabeth Mason fall in love with a..... vampire? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I lay there in my bed thinking. "If only HE had changed me, if only..." my mind wandered

It seemed to do that a lot, with this fever, I never could concentrate correctly.

Just then Dr. Cullen came in. I looked to my handsome son. He couldn't die, he just couldn't. I looked at Carlisle as he worked over Edward. He could save him, he could make him better, he could give him the

life I wanted for him, a life free of pain, free of sickness, I life I had wanted, so long ago.

Did I really want that though? A life of no sun? He wouldn't be alive soon though, if I was going to ask, I had to ask now.

Carlisle came over to me, and looked at my vital signs. I could tell by the look on his face, that I was getting worse.

He told me that I might have a chance, but Edward was going. I grabbed his jacket and told him

"You must do all you can to save my son." I said

"I will try everything, but there isn't a cure Mrs. Mason."

"You must do everything in YOUR power to save my Edward. Do you hear me? Anything in YOUR power to save my son."

He looked shocked, the way I thought he would, he nodded, and walked off.

Feeling my work done, I closed my eyes, and dreamed of those days so long ago...


	2. Chapter 2

"Elizabeth! Breakfast is almost ready, please dress Hannah, and yourself." Called up my mother. I sat up and looked around my little room, which I shared with my little sister, Hannah, she was just 3.

I could hear all the hustle and bustle of Chicago, I have always loved Chicago. I got out from under my warm covers, and shivered all the way to mine and Hannah's trunk.

I took out both of our warmest clothes, and lifted Hannah from her bed.

"Hannah, lift your arms." I ask gently. She shook her head, she never did like clothes.

"Hannah, life up your arms, please." She still shook her head, so I had to pull her arms up, and keep them up, while putting her dress on. I sat her down, put her shoes, socks, brushed her hair, and redid her braids.

"go down stairs to Mama, and she will give you breakfast." She nodded, and went down stairs.

I got dressed, washed my face, brushed out my hair, and put it in a bun. I walked down the stairs to breakfast, mama was there giving Hannah her breakfast, and papa was reading the paper.

" hello! Finally awake?" he asked, papa had the most pretty eyes, just like mine, emerald green.

"Hello papa!" I answered and ran to him, he hugged me, and patted my head.

"Joseph! Do you really think it is proper for a 15 year old girl to run half way across the house?" said my Mama, she never liked it when I ran.

"Of course not Mary." He answered, and winked down at me.

"Elizabeth, you are going to be late to school! Hurry." Said mama. I walked very fast to the corner where I kept my school things.

"Bye mama, bye Papa!Oh, and bye Hannah." I said, and left for school.

I made it school on time, and did fine on my studies. After school me and my friends, Brook, and Rachel, walked over to the candy shop.

We usually spent about 30 minutes there, but this time, we ended up staying much longer.

We didn't realize how fast time had been going, and started to go home around 5. I ran into the house just as dinner was being put on.

"I'm sorry mama! I lost track of time, it won't happen again!" I assured her

"that's right, now go and get dressed into one of your nice dresses, we have that social tonight."

I ran up stairs, got into my blue dress and put on my nice church shoes. When I got down stairs rest of my family was eating, so I joined them.

The social, in my opinion was quiet boring, but it wasn't the worst one.

When it was over, we all went outside into the street. I looked around to find Rachel and Brook, but they where being escorted home by some boys at our school.

"I never get escorted home." I sighed under my breath, then I looked up.

I saw one of the most handsome men I had ever seen! He had light brown hair, pure white skin, and a perfect face, he was also walking right up to me, with his hand out.

He stopped right in front of me, and asked in the most perfect baritone voice,

"May I escort you home?"

**_DO YOU LIKE IT!?!?!?!? SORRY THAT THE SECOND CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SLOW, THE NEXT ONE WILL GET BETTER! AND REVIEW PLEASE! I WANT AT LEAST 10 BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN!!!!! SO R&R!!!_**

**_-RISSA/AUTHOR_**


	3. Chapter 3

"I never get escorted home." I sighed under my breath,

I looked up I saw one of the most handsome men I had ever seen!

He had light brown hair, pure white skin, and a perfect face, he was also walking right up to me, with his hand out.

He stopped right in front of me, and asked in the most perfect baritone voice,

"May I escort you home?"

"um.... yes." I answered in a garble, I was surprised he could understand it.

How could it be that this handsome, the most handsome man I had ever meet, would want to escort me home?

I looked over my shoulder to my parents, my mother whispered worriedly to my father, who shook his head at her, and whispered in her ear, apparently he knew this man.

I looked back up to this man face, he was a good two heads taller ( I wasn't very tall though, just barely five feet!) He looked down at me and smiled, his eyes very dark, perhaps dark brown.

"What is your name miss?" he asked smiling sweetly down at me, showing his perfect white teeth. Right then my conscious told me to run away, to run away screaming, but why should I? He seemed very nice, a gentleman.

"Elizabeth Tanner." I answered, ignoring my returning fear of him.

"Well miss Tanner, I am Henry Phillips, Me and my brother have just moved here from New York." He answered.

"New York? Really? Is it really as big as everyone says it is?" I asked, New York had always seemed like some faraway land, like in a fairy tale.

"Yes." He answered laughing, his voice just like a perfectly in tune bells. "The Macys shopping center is so big, it covers an entire block!"

"really?" I asked all wide-eyed, I probably looked like some little child completely entranced in a wonderful story, but I didn't care, He was so.... perfect. I was so entranced by his beauty that I didn't realize that for one thing he had grabbed my hands and for another, he picked me just a little from the ground, and ran so fast, that we could have been flying! I guess I am very unobservant when I am occupied.

He set me down under a tree, and I thought that that had meant that I was home, but I looked and there was no home, in fact, there was no town near by, it was completely dark except for the moon, which shown, if I wasn't terrified, this might have actually been romantic.

"Wher... Where am I?" I asked, panicking, I had heard of men that stole girls, and young women away, and do awful things to them.

" I'm sorry I am doing this to you Elizabeth, you seem like a nice young lady, but you see, I just can't control it, unlike my brother."

"what?" I answered back

"oh well, I guess I should just tell you, I am a vampire, yes I drink blood, and no, I don't wither in the sun, or run away when garlic is near by, but I don't think you are worried about the garlic." He answered, smiling, his teeth where nice and white, the perfect thing to kill something, or someone with.

I ran, I ran just like I should have, I had the element of surprise, right? Before I had even gone a foot, he was in-front of me, and when I turned, he grabbed me around the waist, and pulled me in, I tried to pull his arms off me, but he was to strong, he even felt like... like, a rock.

Suddenly his head turned, and I jabbed my elbow in to his chest as hard as I could, but instead of hurting him, I brook my arm.

I started to scream, but he put his hand over my mouth.

"Brother! Just getting a little snack." He said looking over his shoulder, I still trying to scream, just got out a little sob, and cried.

"Henry! I thought we agreed to not hunt humans! We where going to try out a new diet!"

"Dearest brother! I just can't do it, you go on and diet, but I think I will stick with a more satisfying menu." He answered, stroking my face with his hand.

"Henry, let the girl go." His brother said.

"why should I Patrick! Why?" he answered back, sneering.

"Because Henry it is the right thing to do! You want to make it into heaven, do you not?" he said

"what if I don't? what if we are already damned!" he screamed.

"Henry, please, leave the girl alone." He pleaded, I was beginning to like this vampire.

"I don't think I will Patrick." Henry said, lifting me up into bridal hold. Putting his mouth to my throat, I felt his granite lips on my neck.

Then, I just prayed that this Patrick would do something.

**_SO HOW DO YOU LIKE IT!!! AND PEOPLE PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW!!! I LIKE HEARING THEM!!!! I WONT UPDATE TILL I HAVE 10 UP THERE!!! ONLY 5 MORE TO GO!!! COME ON YOU CAN DO IT!!!!!_**

**_-_****_RISSA_****_/WRITER_**


	4. authors notes

Author's notes

Hey everyone, ok, well I said that I was going to wait till I had at least 10 reviews to write, so I am, I mean, come on!! You are only 2 reviews away!!! I want to update soon, but I have to be assertive, so yea, and no new chapters for you! (Till I get 2 more reviews!) So please! REVIEW!!!!!!

-Rissa/author.


	5. Chapter 4

"Henry, please, leave the girl alone." He pleaded, I was beginning to like this vampire.

"I don't think I will Patrick." Henry said, lifting me up into bridal hold. Putting his mouth to my throat, I felt his granite lips on my neck.

Then, I just prayed that this Patrick would do something.

I felt Henrys lips press down even more on my neck, he smirked, and there was a loud bang. Henry dropped me, and I fell on my bottom, the drop made my already broken hand jolt, a pain split through my entire body. I screamed, and began to sob. I heard snarling, and looked up, Patrick and Henry where fighting, it wasn't fist fighting, it looked like an elegant, deadly, dance. They where moving so fast, it was impossible to tell what was happening.

"Why brother, why couldn't you just let go of your urge, why couldn't you just let a human live? Now we might have to move, again."

" Why can't we just give in to our nature? We are here for a reason, why not complete that reason?" they where screaming at each other.

"We don't have to be monsters, we can have a chance at heaven."

"I don't believe it!" screamed Henry, he then broke off the dance, and lunged towards me. "NO!" screamed Patrick, he ran behind him, and pinned him down. "Henry, if you aren't going to give up your habits, I can't be your brother."

"fine!" said Henry. Patrick punched him in the face, and got up, "Henry I never want to see your face again, here, or ever, leave now Henry, or I will hunt you down, and you will find out what hell feels like."

Henry got up and glared at me, he turned towards the west, and he then was gone.

Patrick sighed, "I am so sorry Elizabeth, I wont let it happen again, if he ever tries to come back, he will regret it." He smiled down at me, and saw my tears. "oh, your hurt, may I see your wrist?" he asked kneeling down. I nodded, and he took gingerly in his hand. "It is broken, very severely to, is your leg hurt as well?"

"n...no." I answered back, I was scared of him, he might just want me for himself, and made up all of that stuff he said.

"You don't need to be scared Elizabeth, I wont hurt you. " he answered, taking a cloth out of his pocket, and put my hand next to my chest, he wrapped the cloth around my neck, and hand. "now, we need to come up with a good story to why your hand is broken, and where Patrick went to. " He said standing, and helping me up.

"You could just tell them that I had fallen in to.... a ditch, and that was when I broke my wrist, Patrick went to find help, but got lost, and will remain lost, but you found me." I answered back, thinking how silly I was sounding.

"That might actually work." He answered. "may I pick you up? I need to run fast back to Chicago." I nodded, and he put me on his back "close your eyes."

I dug my face into his shoulders, and shut my eyes. The ride was so smooth, I didn't think that he was running, until I felt the wind on my hands, feet, and hair.

"Elizabeth you can let go, where are on the outskirts of town." He said. I let go, and he stooped down, so I wouldn't fall to hard on the ground. "act like you are concerned for Henry, ok? Ready?" he asked I nodded, and I walked towards my home.

DID YOU LIKE IT? THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! THEY MEAN ALOT TO ME! KEEP ON REVIEWING! WELL TILL NEXT TIME I GUESS!

-RISSA/AUTHOR.


	6. Chapter 5

_**HEY EVERYONE!!!! SORRY!!!! I HAVE HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK!!!! BUT YEA, SORRY IF IT IS A LITTLE RUSTY! R&R LOVE YOU!!!! **_

_**-RISSA/WRITER**_

"Elizabeth you can let go, we are on the outskirts of town." He said, I let go, and he stopped down, so I wouldn't fall to hard on the ground. "Act like you are concerned for Henry, ok? Are you ready?" he asked, I nodded, and we walked towards my home...

"Elizabeth!" my mother shouted when I entered my house.

"Where on earth have you been? You should know better than to run off, really my dear, where did you go?" she shouted even louder, my father was sitting at the fireplace very calm, and I guess Hannah was sleeping.

"I'm sorry mother, I.. I fell in a ditch, Mr. Phillips tried to get me out but he couldn't, he ran and got his brother, Patrick... then... on the way back.... he... he..." I stuttered, I couldn't think of anything to say.

"What dear! What is it!" my mother begged, shaking me.

"He was attacked my wolves ma'am." Patrick said I turned around and saw his face serious, he was a very good liar.

"Attacked by wolves! Why, this is... I... I am so sorry for your loss." She whispered

"Thank you ma'am, I was lucky enough to hear yelling, and I saw him being dragged off, then I hear here miss Elizabeth calling for help, so I was able to get her out. She does though, have a broken wrist." he stated, suddenly showing pain in his face, as if he really did miss his brother, he was also a good actor.

"Well thank you so much Mr. Phillips." My father got up and shook hands with him

"Thank you sir, and I hope that miss Elizabeth will heal fine." He said and then left.

"Elizabeth! You really need to be more careful, you are lucky that Mr. Phillips found you!" she said, fixing my arm.

"Yes Ma." I answered back in a whisper, my heart was thumping so loud that I was afraid that they could here it.

"Well off to bed, your wrists wont heal for awhile, we are lucky that school is about to close for the summer." She kissed my head and I rushed up to bed, I put on my night cloths, being extra careful not to hit my hand, said my prayers and slipped in my bed. The last thing I remembered thinking before I fell asleep was that Patrick Phillips had saved my life, he was a vampire, and that i couldn't help but love him.


End file.
